The sky is endless
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: She's gone, but her soul shines in the night sky as a star forever. Death-fic. Two-shot. Light Graylu. Rated T for suggested violence/bloody stuff. First death-fic, sorry if it sucks. I also wrote it on a tablet, so sorry for any mistakes. R&R.
1. It was cold

It was cold.

I opened my eyes and stared at the gray sky, the dark clouds quickly skidding across the night sky. I shivered and looked at the snow beneath

me. "It's... it's not white..." My voice was quiet and weak. The snow burned a vicious scarlet color. My blood. I coughed and closed my eyes,

tired, ready to sleep. I breathed out and my breath clouded in front of my face. _'It's not a bad place to die...'_ I thought to myself. Someone

shouted my name. I opened my eyes a fraction and looked at the horrified man, who was now holding his hand against my wound. "It's over

now, we can get you back, and we can take care of this and-" "Please stop..." I murmured. I smiled at him. "I'm happy." He blinked tears away

and pressed snow to the wound. I winced. "Can you..." I swallowed painfully. "Can you sing me a song?" He bit his lip and opened his mouth

but no words came out. "I can't sing." He said finally. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. "Please... anything." He held back a sob and

opened his mouth again. I looked at the clouds. They had cleared. The stars shone brightly, wanting me to join them. _"Ue o muite, aruko, _

_namidanga kobore, naiioni, omoedasu, haru no hi, hitoribochino yoru..."_ He sang in a shaky voice. I smiled and looked at his face. It was

streaked with tears. "D-don't cry, Gray..." He stopped singing. "But Lucy-" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Just keep singing..." I strained.

He looked around as he sang, looking for Erza, Natsu, or Wendy. No one did. They were too far away, and I was already to far to save. Gray

finished his song a few minutes later before breaking down and crying into my neck. My arms wrapped around his. A soft feeling crept over

me, the pain fading away. I felt like I was waking up from a dream, that moment of half consciousness where you feel nothing but complete

bliss. I laughed quietly. Gray looked at me as he sat up. I smiled at him, feeling my soul waver a little bit, sadness of leaving entering my

heart. "Gray, I-" "Lucy!" I turned my head toward the voice. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charle were running towards us. Gray clutched my

hand as I shuddered. Natsu collapsed to the ground beside me and went to grab me, but Gray, sensing me twitch in anticipation for the pain,

slapped his hands away. Natsu growled. "You bast-" "Stop Natsu!" He drew in a shaky breath and said. "She's leaving... there's... there's

nothing we can do..." Natsu looked frantically around at Wendy, who instantly ran over to check my wound. "Guys..." I murmured sadly. Natsu

stroked my forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew I was almost gone. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Wendy shook her

head and cried. "Nothing. The wound was too deep and there's poison already in her system." Erza opened her mouth to protest defiantly but

I cut her off. "You guys... please listen..." I coughed and blood dripped from my mouth. Erza hesitated before kneeling down beside Natsu and

touching my hair for comfort. "Natsu," He looked into my eyes. I smiled. "Thanks for finding me, that day in Hargeon... I'd never had a friend

before, and you helped me find the best life I could've wished for..." I touched his arm and hugged him gently. Blood seeped from my wound

as I sat up. Erza went to push me down again but I grabbed her shoulder. "Erza, you're like a sister to me... either that or my mother. You

taught me to never give up... thank you..." I hugged her as well and turned to Wendy. "Wendy..." I croaked. She burst into heavy tears. I wiped

them away and muttered. "You showed me that despite what happens, you can move on. I know that you can teach these three idiots to do

the same!" I smiled. I kissed her forehead. I looked at Charle and Happy. I gestured for them to come. They came to my side and I lifted them

into my arms. "You guys, have helped me so much over the years, and I'm sorry that I can never save your butts in return. I love you guys." I

squeezed them and gazed at Gray. His head was down and his eyes were shadowed by his beautiful black hair. "Gray..." He looked at me. 'I

have no regrets...' I thought. I lifted my head and touched my forehead to his. "Luce..." "Gray, please move on... I know you have the strength

to do so..." My eyes dropped and I trembled with the effort to stay sitting up. "Please live your life to the fullest..." My own strength was

fading. "And say what's on your mind... like I am now..." My hand dropped. "I love you." My strength left and I fell. Gray caught me and lay me

down. I looked at their faces for the last time. "Please tell the guild I said goodbye..." I looked at the stars. "The sky is endless... even if it takes

me forever to find you all in the next life, I'm... I'm sure I will... our hearts are bound... this bond is unbreakable... just remember... the sky... the

sky is..." My eyes closed. The world faded. "Endless." Gray's voice reached me. "We'll find you Luce, just wait for us..." I smiled one last time

and my last breath left me, my soul escaping into that sky I'd always wished to be part of.


	2. She was beautiful

A/N- The stars indicate the dream. Whatever is in the stars, it's a dream/afterlife image thingy. This is a star == *

;3

* * *

She was beautiful.

The silk dress flowed around the form of Lucy's once living body. The pale lavender fabric glistened in the sunlight as people paid their

respects at the wake. I looked into the wooden box, which had been painted with a scene of a field of flowers under a clear blue sky. Tears

threatened to fall from my eyes. She wasn't supposed to be there, laying in this coffin, her coffee brown eyes closed forever. She was

supposed to be laughing with us as we celebrated the job we'd finished successfully, she was supposed to be complaining that she wasn't

going to be able to pay her rent, she was supposed to be with me... she was supposed to confessed to me, be it in a few years, I would've

waited, but not while she lay dying! We were going to have a wedding, our own home, children! I shook my head to clear my wishful thinking

and touched her forehead. "Goodbye, Lucy. I love you." I left the casket and walked to the door of the church. I looked back. That was the last

time I was going to see her. I left. Tears streaked down my face. I walked through the streets and back to my home, where I would wait until

they told me that the body was going to be buried. But that wouldn't be for hours. They were going to bury her at night, under the stars. I was

tired. I lay down on my bed after taking off my suit jacket and dress pants. I left them hanging over the back of a chair. I closed my eyes and

instantly fell asleep.

*"Gray..." That voice, I missed that voice already. I opened my eyes. Lucy stood in front of me, wearing that lavender silk dress that touched

her ankles and covered her arms with thin drapery. Her skin and hair glowed and her eyes glimmered happily. She stretched her arms towards

me and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her back, touching her golden hair. I breathed in her scent, the smell of peppermint tea,

her favorite. "Lucy, why is it like this?" I asked her. The childish question left my mouth before I could think. She giggled and I smiled. "I don't

know, but what happens, happens. Everything went the way it should've. If I was supposed to pass on, then so be it! Bring it on! It's just

another adventure." I pulled back and stroked her face. "But... we miss you already..." She smiled. "I haven't been gone that long!" "We miss

you when you go for ten minutes." We laughed. I felt some of my sadness being let go. If this was real, then I was glad, if not, awesome. Just

to see her smile made me happy. She took my hand in her slender, soft one. "Come on!" She urged. She started running, dragging me along

with her. I took in our surroundings. We were in a field, like the one depicted on her coffin, with soft green grass beneath our barefoot feet. I

was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants and a cotton dress shirt which was partially undone. I looked at Lucy. Her hair flowed out behind her

and she was smiling. I was so caught up in her face that I didn't notice what was in front of us. She stopped and I stumbled. She pointed

ahead of us. "Look." I looked. My jaw dropped. "Whoa..." I murmured. A lake, you could call it, stretched out into the horizon. It was a dark

midnight blue, and stars glimmered in it's depths. My smile disappeared, suddenly realizing where this was going. "You're leaving for good..."

I said. She grinned sadly and answered, "Yeah, but hey, I'll always be there. Just look up, and I'll be there, shining." She was glowing brighter. I

hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I don't want you to leave..." "I know... before I go, Gray, I have to ask you something." I nodded. "Yes?" "Can

you bury my novel with me?" I nodded. "Sure. Finish it before I join you, okay?" She laughed. "Definitely. Oh, and also, Gray..." She gently

pushed my away and held out her hand. Her keys materialized. "I'll be able to see them all I want in the next world. Please take them to

Yukino. Tell her I said hi. Oh, and all of my spirits bid you guys goodbye." She was turning white, glowing like the sun. I grabbed the keys and

pressed my lips against hers for a moment. I pulled away before hugging her again. "I love you Lucy." "I love you too Gray." She disappeared. I

watched as she drifted as a light into the lake. There was a flash and I stared at what Lucy had become. A large, golden star, twinkling in a

dark, endless sky. "Goodbye Lucy..."*

I woke up. I moved my hand. The keys were there. I smiled and stood. I redressed and ran as fast as I could to Lucy's old apartment. The

landlady was cleaning up, her face sad. I patted the lady's shoulder before going to Lucy's desk. I grabbed her novel and went to leave. I

stopped and looked at the lady. "She's happy." I left, but not before seeing a small smile stretch across the woman's face. I ran to the place of

the burial, aware that it was almost time. I got there as they were about to take the casket out of the carriage. I joined the crowd and waited,

listening to the speeches, and waiting until most of the people left. I walked to the edge of the grave, leaned down, opened the casket, and

placed the papers in Lucy's hands. I closed the lid, stood, and smiled at the grave, ignoring the strange looks i got. I stared up at the night sky

as the grave was filled in. I found her star, fresh and new, twinkling among thousands. I breathed in the fresh, clean air and said quietly, "I'll

see you later, Lucy."


End file.
